


失效的鎖心術

by youdontknowwho



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdontknowwho/pseuds/youdontknowwho
Summary: 再強大的鎖心術還是有失效的時候，只要你找對讀取的方式。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都只是三刷完補一下自己腦洞的場景，打到最後發現根本只是想寫部長(ㄍ)  
> 跟大家一起OOC這個還不知道在哪的C。
> 
> 背景：  
> *既然Queenie破不了GG的心又沒有人發現他不是真部長，應該代表真部長的鎖心術同等強大  
> *Credence被部長收留，因為他的原故部長也變得和Goldstein姊妹&Jacob很熟  
> *Credence學習魔法中  
> *1926事發後快兩年，"怪獸與他們的產地"出版後

Jacob Kowalski是世界上最幸福的麵包師傅，至少他自己這麼覺得。在字跡些微凌亂的不知名善心人士資助下得以離開罐頭工廠，擁有小小的麵包坊，更因此遇上Queenie。可愛又富創意的造型和不輸高級麵包坊的口感讓Jacob的生意蒸蒸日上，如今原本只有小店面的麵包坊已轉移到有咖啡座的舒適店鋪。每天與學徒們一起研發新產品，聞著麵包香觀察在座形形色色的客人們滿足的表情，傍晚還能跟回到家的Queenie一起收店，Jacob深覺人生如此夫復何求？但每當他前往銀行處理帳務，或是經過第五大道上閃亮的珠寶店，亦或是在在中央公園動物園發呆時總會有一股說不上來的失落感。

 

叮呤，接在門口鈴聲後是皮鞋敲擊地面的平穩步伐，Jacob從廚房探頭，果不其然是他們家常客，也是Queenie公司的高層。他滿臉笑容的走進櫃檯「Mr. Graves，午安啊！」

「Mr. Kowalski。」對方微微頷首。

「今天想要帶點什麼呢？」

「老樣…」話說一半，嚴肅的男子突然改變了心意，開始研究起展示櫃裡的甜品，「這個…和一杯黑咖啡內用。」

結帳完後，Jacob瞥見他難得的脫下了黑底繡有紅色邊的長大衣，坐下前還選了一本書架上的烘焙入門書。當Jacob把他點的手工餅乾和咖啡送到座位上時，對方正認真的鑽研著那沒接觸過的領域，但Graves皺眉的程度堪比看到部下錯誤百出的報告。Jacob輕輕放下杯盤後多送上了另一本書，「謝謝，這是…？」

「烘焙圖解字典，對照著看會比較清楚，如果還是有不懂的話我很樂意幫你解答！」

「謝謝你。」又是一次簡短的道謝，眼看無法開啟話題，Jacob摸摸鼻子留下Graves繼續閱讀。

半小時後Graves再次慶幸自己是個巫師，他實在無法想像揮一揮手就能辦到的事情得用上至少五種工具才能完成的生活。他抬頭稍做休息，剛好看到Kowalski端著盤子走過來。「Mr. Graves，這是新出爐的起司餅乾！算我們招待的就好！」

「感謝。」撲鼻而來的香氣加上晚餐時間也近了，Graves欣然接受了對方的好意，稍微放鬆的神情讓Jacob決定再次嘗試。

「今天早下班了，但不趕著回家？」

Graves對『趕著回家』這個說法不是很認同但也沒打算糾正，「今天是家教上課的第一天。」

「Credence嗎？終於開始啦？」Jacob想起之前聽那孩子既期待又緊張的提過這件事。

Graves點頭說道「老師是我的同學，現在在我們母校教書，在教學上會比我有經驗多了。」

「下次帶你朋友一起來吧？Queenie和Tina也會想謝謝他對Credence的幫忙的。」Jacob因為第一次聽他提起以前的事情而有點好奇。

「恩…」Graves給出一個不算答應的回應，思忖著『對方算不算朋友』這件事。在Ilvermorny一起渡過了很多時光沒錯，但好像沒有像朋友般互相信賴？由於他的家世和能力，求學過程可說是一帆風順也沒遇過什麼需要依賴他人的事情，很多人對他基本上也是敬而遠之… 朋友嗎？比較算是人脈吧？

「還是其實你們沒那麼熟？」Jacob的問題正中Graves的心思，後者停頓了一下才開口。

「是有一陣子沒見面了。」所謂『一陣子』是從畢業的那天開始，這讓Graves不禁開始思考對方為何接受他的請求，是想要他從沒欠過任何人的人情？還是想要一探同學們口中從沒人受邀去過的Graves大宅？難道是因為對Credence和Obscurus的共生感興趣？ 他可不想要有人趁機刺探他們的生活。

「所以你不想太早回去是怕給他們壓力？還是不想讓他覺得你對Credence過度保護？」Jacob的第二個問題讓Graves被咖啡嗆到了，他硬生生的壓下喉頭不舒服的感覺沒有咳出來。

被解救的丹恩啊！他是怎麼知道我的想法的？首席正氣師的鎖心術可是能抵擋Queenie讀心的，難不成這No-Maj有什麼厲害的血統是他所不知道的？他最後一臉鎮定的用被嗆得有些沙啞的聲音回答道，「只是不想打斷他們而已… 但時間也差不多了。」

「呵呵！」完全不知道自己殺傷力的Jacob笑著提議「是不是要帶點東西回去慰勞Credence呢？」

Graves起身，在套上大衣的同時點餐，「我要一隻Nif… 土撥鼠，和一塊布朗尼。」

自亂陣腳的的MACUSA安全部部長差點脫口說出Kowalski不該想起的事物，但對方好像沒有，也應該不會察覺。

 

\----

 

這是Newt第二次踏上紐約，上回的Grindelwald事件平息後生活並沒有比較清閒，回到倫敦更是各種忙碌，終於，他的書順利出版了。這趟他要來履行與Tina的約定，外加探望讓他放不下心的Credence，也許還可以偷跑去看看Jacob？不曉得Frank現在在哪裡翱翔？心中打著各種如意算盤往麻瓜海關方向走去的青年可沒料到有兩個人在海關另一頭等著他。

「Mr. Scamander，下次建議你還是用巫師的管道入境可以節省許多排隊時間。」當Newt發現MACUSA安全部部長竟然在此恭候大駕，他勉強控制住想要馬上消影的衝動，「Percival Graves，我想我們還不算正式見過面。」

在場面溫度要直降到零下前Tina略帶歉意的走到上司身旁，「Newt，嗨… 你知道我勢必得呈報你要入境的吧？」

Newt僵硬的點點頭，仍不是很敢直視那站姿顯露著權威的男子，「與Tina無關，Theseus也有來信『告知』我務必好好招待，所以來接你不是公事... 嚴格來說這是我的私人時間。」Graves也試著緩和氣氛。

聽到兄長的名字Newt還真的稍微放鬆了一些，甚至小聲咕噥「Theseus也太多此一舉…」

「Newt的哥哥？Mr. Graves，我都不知道你們認識！」一向率直的Tina難掩自己的驚訝。

Graves微微皺眉有點擔心好奇心旺盛的部下會沒完沒了，「以前的事了，我們換個地方吧。」他領著兩人往小巷弄走去，一脫離人群的視線便帶著他們消影離開。

 

三人現影在一條安靜的住宅區巷弄，Graves帶頭繞出巷子，走向眾多黑色大門的其中一扇，緊跟在後的兩人一踏上台階就看見門上端莊的金色字樣刻著那顯赫的姓氏。Newt和Tina意識到這是哪裡後，不知所措的對看了一眼。

喀咑一聲，大門在Graves手指輕拂下敞開，「快進來啊？」他催促著踟躕不前的兩人。

走過玄關後，客廳絕對比建築本身來的寬敞，如同大多數巫師的家下過了沿伸咒，「外套？」

還在好奇的四處張望的Tina迅速脫下大衣，畢恭畢敬的遞給屋主；Newt則把寶貝皮箱貼放在腳邊才開始脫外套，「隨便坐。」Graves語畢回身將一黑一藍的大衣掛上衣架，再順勢脫下自己的掛上。

「咖啡？茶？」Graves望向還在努力尋找安身之處的客人們。

「茶。」Newt毫不猶豫。

「一樣就好。」Tina不想讓上司太過麻煩。

「好，等我一下。」Graves走進廚房捲起袖子，將熱水壺放妥，一揮手點燃爐子，接著快步走上樓。

客廳裡的兩人好不容易坐定，安靜的又觀察了一陣子，Tina才率先說道「跟想像中的不太一樣，是吧？」

Newt這才終於露出微笑，「是啊… 但是是『好的』不一樣，我想…」

Tina想像中的部長家應該跟他的打扮或辦公室一樣，簡潔整齊、以黑色為主，然後全是冷色系的裝飾。實際上，Graves家的沙發和地毯是溫暖的深茶色，兩張單人扶手椅甚至是出人預料的暗橘色。打掃得沒半點灰塵的壁爐還不到啟用的季節，鐵架上綁了幾叢色彩鮮豔的奇花異草，其它的擺設除了和天花板齊高、擺滿了書的書架外，還有唱片機和一盤沒下完的巫師棋。

在水剛好燒開時，Graves帶著另一個人回到客廳，「你先過去。」，他叮囑對方後走進廚房。

「Tina！」Credence手上拿著本看到一半的書，小跑步進客廳，「Mr. Scamander？」

Newt起身，「Credence。」他幾乎是馬上職業病發作，開始審視少年的狀態：頭髮長長了，臉頰也沒那麼消瘦了，駝背的壞習慣好像也好了一些？雖然關於這點自己完全沒資格說人家，Credence身穿整潔的白襯衫和剪裁合身的身灰色馬甲，袖口綴有一對銀色中參了些微淡藍色的袖扣。

「看夠囉！」Tina笑著拉住Newt的手腕逼他坐下，「人家可沒住在你的皮箱裡。」

奇獸飼育家這才反省自己的失禮，「抱歉… 積習難改。」

「沒關係啦，Mr. Scamander。」Credence笑著在側邊的沙發上坐下。

「Newt，叫我Newt就好。」

地鐵站大戰後好不容易靠著Obscurus活下來的 Credence曾一度想要頭也不回的離開紐約，跟Newt一起上船遠走高飛，對方都打開皮箱歡迎他了，但最後一刻他猶豫了。Newt很清楚他掛念著什麼，再怎麼覺得不妥或擔心，最後依舊笑著鼓勵他：去吧，你可以的，這不會是永別。Newt很肯定只要多說兩句Credence就會跟他走，只是他不希望青年跟自己一樣，沒努力過就放棄最後徒留遺憾。Credence安定下來後跟Newt只有書信來往，所以直到現在看見Credence的笑容，他方才敢說當時自己做了正確的決定。

Graves最後端著托盤放下兩壺熱茶和一盤豐盛的餅乾，在Credence身旁坐下後又將袖子放下仔細整平。Newt在Graves扣上袖扣時發現兩人別的是同一款，他強迫自己把注意力轉回起身幫大家倒茶的Credence身上，「Tina，我記得你喜歡甘菊茶？」

「沒錯！謝啦！」

「Mr. Scamander你想要哪一種呢？」

「紅茶，」Newt糾正他的用詞「NEWT。」

Credence舌頭小打結的改口「New… 那Newt你要牛奶嗎？」

「好。」Credence放下茶壺將牛奶傳給Newt的同時，Graves默默把裝著紅茶的那壺拿過來替Credence倒了半杯，外加一匙半的糖，最後等Newt用完他又順手接過牛奶將Credence的茶杯填到八分滿。

「謝謝，Mr. Graves。」Credence道謝的同時再次拿起茶壺幫他也倒了一杯紅茶，但不加糖奶。

看著好像很習慣做這些家事的Graves和Credence，Newt有點好奇的問道「Mr. Graves，你們家沒有家庭小精靈嗎？」不是說他贊同奴役另一個種族，但在英國坐擁這種大宅的巫師少說都會有一兩位家庭小精靈。

「曾經有，他… 在之前的事件中殉職了。」Graves斟酌著怎麼說比較恰當，雖然被冒用一事已快兩年，但還是怎麼提起怎麼尷尬。一片死寂中Newt第一次認真討厭起自己『擅長惹惱他人』的特質，他靈機一閃，把皮箱拉到腿上，調到麻瓜模式，從箱中拿出兩本黑底有著漂亮燙金的書本。

「給你，希望你會喜歡。」Credence接過。

「謝謝，『怪獸與牠們的產地』，這就是Newt寫的書？」

「是啊！你可能不知道，但我之前跑遍各地，然後來到紐約主要也是為了這本書。」成功轉移話題的Newt眼神亮了起來，「Tina，這本是說好會親自交給你的。」

Tina一言不發的收下，差點沒翻白眼，礙於在別人家作客只能在心裡低聲咒罵：丹恩在上，我想的可不是在這種場合下完成約定！

Graves沒見過部下那錯愕又有點惱羞的模樣，嘴角微微的上揚了一瞬間，又巧妙的在被任何人發現前開啟新話題，「Mr. Scamander，所以你這次來紐約有什麼計劃？」

「送書、看Credence…」被安全部部長深邃的眼神緊盯著的Newt覺得自己簡直就像在與鷹馬對峙，看誰要先退一步，結果就不用說了，「可以的話我想去見Jacob…」退敗的一方越講越小聲，最後將眼神撇開。

Graves是個講理的人，他繼續盯著Newt，「Mr. Scamander，從Mr. Kowalski的作品中不難看出與奇獸們的相處給他留下了多深的印象，如果連你當初所說有『強大的遺忘效果』的雨都無法讓他徹底遺忘，我不認為讓你再次跟他接觸會是個好主意。」

Newt百口莫辯，他也不曉得為何朋友會只記得他的孩子們而對巫師們毫無印象。看他沒打算反駁，Tina開口幫友人說話，「Mr. Graves，只是去當一回客人，Jacob不會想起什麼的，更何況有我跟Queenie在…」話還沒說完就被打斷。

「加上Mr. Scamander就是闖禍三人組，」雖然他沒有親眼見證他們大鬧MACUSA，現在也不想見到那場面就是，「我不能冒險讓Mr. Kowalski有任何再見到奇獸們的機會。」

Tina對此相當不服，有些激動的說，「這不公平！紐約欠他那麼多！我們…」

「我知道，我個人也得感謝他，但我不認為這是個好方法。」Graves相當堅持。

眼看雙方就要吵起來，原先安靜的翻著書的Credence出聲打岔「如果…」，聽見他發言，大家的注意力全轉移到他身上讓Credence有點緊張「如果說Newt不帶著奇獸們自己一個人去呢？」

「這… 這…」當事人自然完全沒想過這個可能性，Tina靜靜等著Graves的答案。

低頭沉思了一會兒的Graves問道「把皮箱留在這裡？」

Newt反射性的抱緊腿上的箱子，「我…」

看出他的掙扎，Tina進一步說服他「Mr. Graves可以幫你保管的。」

被點名的男子抬起頭再次對上Newt淺色的雙眼，對方還不信任自己是完全可以理解的，「或許可行，就幾個小時而已？」

Newt很想回應對方眼神透露出的誠懇，出發前他也從哥哥那邊接收了一些關於真正的Mr. Graves的事蹟，但拜託給他多一點時間適應啊！Credence再度開口「那…」也再次吸引大家的注意，「我幫你照顧牠們呢？Newt你可以教我，書上寫的看起來很有趣…」見大家都沒反應黑髮少年越講越小聲，語氣滿是不確定。

「也是，有何不可？」Newt笑了，他很高興Credence對奇獸們感興趣，「就這麼決定了，我今晚回飯店整理一下明天就開始特訓！」

「太好了！」Tina也一掃剛剛的不愉快對這個計劃感到滿意。

「Mr. Scamander，我…」說穿了Graves對於連魔法都還無法順暢掌握的Credence要面對各種奇獸感到不安，但一對上等著他同意的Credence那興奮的眼神他改口說，「特訓就在這裡進行吧，有什麼需要支援的我可以提供。」

「謝謝，Mr. Graves。」得到首肯滿心歡喜的Credence不忘道謝，「那我得趕快把書看完才行！」

Graves喝了一口茶後繼續說道，「另外，我們還有很多客房，我想Mr. Scamander你也不用多花錢住飯店了，我也方便跟Theseus交待。」

Newt像突然被人潑了一桶冷水一般，結結巴巴的說道「不… Mr. Graves，這… 這樣真的太麻煩你了，就算Theseus麻煩你關照，我… 還是住飯店吧。」同時向Tina投出求救的眼神。

「反正你住哪最後還不是都蹲皮箱裡？」Tina一聳肩，對此倒是沒什麼意見，或是覺得這可以做為對方不解風情的小小報復。

「Credence你帶Mr. Scamander去挑一間客房吧。」Graves選擇不理會還在垂死掙扎的青年起身收拾茶具，Credence小心翼翼的拎起Newt的皮箱，拉起一臉哀怨的瞪著Tina的皮箱主人。

「走吧！我帶你到處看看！」

梅林的鬍子啊！這些美國人就是不懂，英國人沒在一個地方住超過十年是不會跟鄰居攀談的，更遑論搬進一個不熟悉的人家裡了。

 

\----

 

這天一如往常，Jacob趁著店內沒客人，單手托著下巴欣賞Queenie整理咖啡座的身影，一幅怎麼都看不膩的美好風景。

叮呤，一個孔雀藍的身影不是很肯定的探了進來，Queenie露出了燦爛的笑容，快步上前跟對方親密的交談了幾句然後牽著青年雀躍的來到櫃台前，「Jake，客人點餐！」

「新…新客人？第一次來？Queenie？」原本發著呆的Jacob突然結巴。

「別擔心，Mr. Kowalski，我跟Queenie是認識沒錯，但可沒有要跟你搶也搶不過你。」Jacob張嘴想說什麼但最後又吞了回去，熟悉的表情讓Newt一笑，然後他開始檢視櫥窗裡的小動物們。

Jacob回過神來接受英國青年的點餐，「恩，來吧！想要什麼呢？」

Newt一臉幸福的看著各種以寶貝孩子們為靈感製成的麵包，驕傲全寫在臉上，「我要這個和這個。」他指了指雷鳥和Niffler。

「要不要來點喝的？熱可可？」

Newt想起當年他們錯過的那兩杯，笑著點點頭，脫下大衣和圍巾坐下來環顧Jacob的店。除了創店時用的簡樸木頭風格，現在也多了不少繽紛的裝飾一看就知道是Queenie的影響，「能帶小Jake來就好了…」

Jacob端著餐盤過來時剛好聽見Newt的出神的碎念，「誰？」

「啊…謝謝。」不小心被聽見的Newt心虛的接過杯子，「Jake是…恩…喔！我養的…『小鳥』。」他在腦中想像著若Jacob的Occamy知道他說牠是『小鳥』會如何啄他以示抗議。

「是嗎？」Jacob拉開另一張椅子坐在Newt對面，手上也拿了一杯熱可可，「英國人先生，你來紐約有什麼計劃呢？」

Newt喝了一小口，「來探望朋友們，」這倒是實話，「然後現在還多了一件幫朋友檢查美國動保法草案的工作。」在寄住幾天後Graves帶了文件回來問他願不願意幫這個忙，這本來就是他的專長，加上他的確也受到Graves和Credence的熱情款待，正確來說是Mr. Graves的款待和Credence的熱情。

「恩！Queenie剛跟我提到你有寫相關的書，還順利嗎？」

「今年順利出版了，你呢？Queenie說你們是今年才搬家擴店的，生意很好吧？」Newt覺得需要把話題從自己身上帶開，他擔心自己隨時會說溜些什麼。

「忙翻了！」Jacob開始比手畫腳的講著新店開張前的日子。

 

轉眼就這樣過了兩個小時，期間除了幾次客人突然多起來Jacob起身去幫Queenie外，兩人就像任何一對老朋友，有一搭沒一搭的聊得非常滿足。Newt起身著裝，把黃灰相間的圍巾拉好，Jacob拍拍他的手臂，「要不要外帶一點什麼啊？」

一切順利進行至此加上離開Graves大宅後解除警戒的心情讓他得意忘形了，「就兩隻Erumpent吧。」幾乎是出口的那瞬間Newt就知道完了，更令他驚訝的是Jacob毫不猶豫的夾對了他選的麵包，還反問他，「要不要也來一點Bowtruckle餅乾？」

Newt的下巴已合不攏，意識到事情大條的Newt摀住好友的嘴想阻止，「Jacob別說了！」

Queenie和Newt感受到一陣魔法波動，然後就看到Graves帶著Credence來了。Graves一臉嚴肅的疾走在前方，Credence小心翼翼的提著Newt的皮箱跟在後頭也是一臉不妙。Newt觀察了一下現場唯二因為聽到騷動而從廚房跑出來的No-Maj員工，認真考慮著就這樣帶著Jacob消影的可能性，「Newt，我不覺得這是個好主意…」讀到他思緒的Queenie搖了搖頭。

「可是Queenie，Jacob他…」

「該來的還是躲不掉的。」Queenie坦然的說道，她走到Jacob身旁牽起他的手。

Graves進門後幫Credence扶著門，眼神不帶情緒的示意Credence去旁邊坐下，少年也只能從命，憂心忡忡的看著皮箱主人和兩位麵包坊主人。Graves無視三人大步走向櫃台推開矮門，抽出魔杖一揮讓兩個No-Maj遺忘剛剛發生的一切順便送他們回家，再一揮就讓店門口的牌子翻了個面提早關店。

「我們需要談談。」將魔杖收回口袋後Graves做出一個邀請他們坐下的手勢，Queenie牽著Jacob坐在同一側，Newt則特意將另一張椅子拉過來坐在他的好友身旁，Graves最後一個人坐在另一側。他語重心長的將雙手擺在桌上，「Mr. Scamander，我記得我們已經討論過了。」

Newt聳了聳肩，「我什麼都沒做。」他在心裡苦笑，這樣的審問場景怎麼似曾相識呢？只差他沒被綁著，這回坐在另一側的男子也不會傷害他。

這時又一個人直接現影在麵包坊內，「Queenie！發生了什麼事？」狀況外的Tina驚慌的問。

「Ms. Goldstein你來的正好。」Graves隔空拉過一張椅子，讓對方沒有選擇的餘地只能坐在他身旁那沒人想坐的位置。

Tina認命的坐下後用詢問的眼神看著妹妹，Queenie回望姊姊一時也不知道從哪開始說比較好，反倒是Newt突然不緊張了，「不知怎麼辦到的，但Jacob貌似記得不少魔法世界的事情。」他看向對於剛剛Tina現影毫不意外的友人溫柔的笑著。

「你說溜了奇獸的名字，我跟你說過任何小細節都有可能觸動Mr. Kowalski的記憶。」Graves往後靠上椅背待Newt將視線轉回面對他的質問。

Queenie還牽著Jacob，她接受到對方傳來的想法，對著朝夕相處的男子點了點頭。Jacob獲得Queenie同意後舉起手，「我可以說句話嗎？」他在所有人的注目下他吞了口口水，「我一直都記得…」

Tina有點受不了這樣的僵局了，仁慈的路易斯啊！他們又不是第一天認識的陌生人！她著急的問，「什麼叫做一直都記得？」

「一開始是有點像夢境沒錯，後來漸漸越來越清晰，但潛意識裡覺得不該去追究...」聽到這裡Newt的心都糾在一起了，「直到Queenie出現在我店裡，我就什麼都記得了。」

這爆炸性的真相讓麵包坊安靜到麵粉灑在地上都聽的到。

 

坐在另一桌安靜看著事情發生的Credence起身將皮箱交還給Newt，「我去泡茶！」然後一溜煙的消失在廚房。

「所以這快兩年來…？」首先發言是仍然面無表情的Graves。

「恩，抱歉一直瞞著你們。」Jacob誠摯的道歉，但終於得以對朋友們說出真相也讓他放下了心裡的這塊大石。

「可… 可是怎麼可能？」Tina一臉不可置信的問，「Queenie？」直到Queenie尷尬的對她笑她才意識到一直被自己的妹妹蒙在鼓裡，「你居然沒有告訴我！！！」

「Teenie真的很對不起，但我和Jacob覺得越少人知道越好。」Queenie說完後又是一陣靜默，直到Credence帶著杯盤的碰撞聲回來。

Credence沒有感染上其他人複雜的情緒，興致勃勃的分發熱呼呼的飲料，之後Graves又招了一張椅子到自己還空著的那側讓Credence坐下。Credence啜了一口茶，「所以現在怎麼辦？」他發現英國青年告訴他泡茶能讓人心情平靜大概是真的，更何況這點小事情Graves一定有辦法處理好的。

「沒有怎麼辦，只要我們不張揚日子還是可以照常啊！」Tina肯定的說。

「Ms. Goldstein，當初可是說要消除所有No-Maj的記憶的，如果Mr. Scamander還記得的話。」Graves淡淡的提醒屬下，然後看了Newt一眼。

Newt笑了，「我好像解釋過Swooping Evil的毒液稀釋後可以用來消除『不好的』回憶，如果Jacob還記得的話。」被提到的麵包師傅覺得一向靦腆的友人此時的笑容有幾分狡猾還參了點挑釁，「對此… 如果之後發現還有哪個麻瓜對魔法界有正面的印象的話，也要找我算帳嗎？」Newt從頭到尾都對美國巫師不能和麻瓜往來的政策很不以為然，他也不否認心中有偷偷期待過這招小作弊能改善一點現況。

「Mr. Graves，都這麼久了，Queenie他們也從沒惹上過麻煩，沒關係的吧？」Tina從沒放棄過為妹妹爭取。

面對鍥而不捨的Tina，Graves低頭看著手中的茶杯，「有沒有關係不是我能判定的。」

「但Mr. Graves，你也是我們的常客啊，我們的日常生活和行為你都蠻清楚的吧？」Queenie滿懷希望的說。

「很顯然我並不清楚。」Graves放下茶杯抬頭，一對濃眉下的無奈雙眼看得Queenie心虛的低下頭。

「Percival，我以朋友的身份 — 我認為你是，如果你也是這麼看待我的話 — 拜託你。」

「Tina，你知道我的職責必須…」

不曉得第幾次被拒絕的Tina忍不住站了起來，「Percival Graves，別想又用職責來打發我，你的影響力絕對不止於此，真不敢相信你還是這麼冷血…」

「Percy才不冷血！」突然被大聲斥駁的Tina停止來回踱步轉身看著Credence，「當初如果不是Mr. Graves他…」

「Credence。」被指控的人阻止少年繼續說下去。

「Percy！可是你…」見心有不甘的Credence還想開口，Graves猛地逼近輕輕把食指點在他唇上逼他住口，突如其來的親暱舉動讓少年腦袋一片空白，也讓目擊者們啞口無言。

「喔，喔！」金髮的讀心者恍然大悟的感嘆詞讓Graves知道自己靈光一閃的再快也快不過她讀到的念頭，他手指離開還傻在那裡臉開始泛紅的Credence，右手一招為自己再倒了一杯茶。

「Queenie？」回過神的Tina一頭霧水。

從Credence那裡讀到小秘密的Queenie現在改用一種崇拜的眼神看著默默喝著茶的Graves，「Queenie到底？」不明所以的Jacob跟著發問。

「Queenie…」被看到不知如何是好的Graves低聲請求。

「恩… Teenie，你對我們的股東太失禮了。」

聽到換個方式Queenie解釋的Credence現在連耳朵都紅了，「對不起Percy，我不是故意的…」

見Credence雙手放在腿上縮成一團，Graves拍拍他的膝蓋表示沒事，Newt再次瞥到兩人的袖扣漾起止不住的笑意。發現只剩自己和Jacob還在狀況外的Tina不耐煩的說道，「有沒有人能用英文解釋一下現在是怎樣？」

Credence不能說，Graves不打算說，Queenie還沉浸在自己的世界，Jacob知道Queenie遲早會跟他說，於是Newt笑完後開始說，「所以經過你書房的時候我沒有看錯… 袖扣也是，對吧？」

現在立場調換了，奇獸飼育家淺綠色的眼睛彷彿捕捉到新物種般定焦在他之前還不敢直視的男人身上，無處可逃的Graves索性不躲了，深咖啡色的雙眼直勾勾的回擊，「就是你想的那樣，誰叫你們姓Scamander的一個樣，光有一片善意卻沒想過後續要怎麼處理。」他邊講邊在心裡記下：回家第一件事要寫信跟Theseus抱怨，這個騙子，他弟弟才不溫馴。

「請講白話英文。」Tina忍不住介入不直接切入重點的兩位。

「Mr. Graves的書房裡有一箱還沒用完的Occamy蛋殼，我想我給Jacob做為開店資金的蛋殼最後是被他收購了，他和Credence的袖扣應該就是用蛋殼做原料製成的。」聽Newt講解後Jacob不可置信的撐大了雙眼。

「Mr. Graves？為什麼？」

「那種東西在No-Maj的合法管道是賣不掉的，我就說Mr. Scamander對人類太不細心了。」

Tina附和道，「沒錯，真的很不細心。」之前的事情她可還沒忘記，「Percival我欠你一個天大的道歉… 你太輕描淡寫了。Jacob，他可是得先估價，然後換一堆No-Maj貨幣，再找一個可以幫忙的買家，天知道他是不是還付了人家一筆遮口費。」

「我接受你的道歉，遮口費倒是沒有給，中介是個不自量力想坑我一筆的No-Maj，我消除了他的記憶。還有，Tina Goldstein，如果不是你打斷我的話我想說的是：我的職責是處理魔法界和No-Maj之間不當的接觸，保護雙方的安全，我在這裡沒有發現任何會威脅到雙方和平的事物，因此也沒有什麼需要上報的。」一口氣講完後Graves端起他的茶杯。

「是。」梅林的鬍子或是鄧不利多的鬍子都好，Tina在檢討自己的衝動的同時，也對上司講話跟英國人一樣繞一大圈感到困擾。

「Mr. Graves不管是蛋殼的事或是今天的事，真是太感謝你了。」Jacob聽完來龍去脈起身走到Graves身旁，向對方伸出一隻手。

「都過去的事了，不用那麼客氣。」Graves也跟著站起來，「以後叫我Percival就好了。」講完的下一秒就被Jacob拉進一個大大的擁抱。

「那你也要叫我Jacob！」沒發現對方生硬的肢體動作透露出不習慣這樣的接觸，Jacob分開後還大力的拍了拍比他高一些的肩膀，「是說…」

「怎麼？」Graves理了理自己的衣服準備坐下。

「Credence是什麼時後開始喊你『Percy』的啊？」

「咳！」Graves遞了餐巾給被紅茶嗆到的Credence，眼看他已經像熟透的蝦子一樣了。

「從Newt住進他們家那天。」Queenie毫不遲疑的說出Credence的心裡話，「喔！還是因為Percival聽到Newt讓Credence喊他的名字才要求Credence改的。」這下就連Graves都感覺到體溫悄悄上升了，「可是Credence覺得叫Percival太難為情就變成Percy了。」

「Queenie！」Tina強忍笑意試圖阻止不自覺的一直說下去的妹妹，也盡量不去看旁邊笑得很沒良心的兩位男士。

椅子都還沒坐熱的Graves迅速起身出手牽起停不住思緒、已害羞到極點的黑髮少年，「Cre，回家了。Newt Scamander你之後自己找地方住。」一轉眼兩人就消影離開。

 

一到家Graves草草把Newt剩下不多的家當打包後丟到Kowalski的麵包坊，這回就算Credence有點捨不得也沒跟他說。Graves接著在待辦事項添上最優先的一筆： _教_ _Credence_ _索心術，否則自己練了這麼多年再厲害也都是白搭了。_


End file.
